leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS323
/ |title_ja=VS リザードン I |title_ro=VS Lizardon I |image=PS323.png |chapter=Emerald |volume=28 |number=323 |location=Battle Dome Battle Palace |prev_round=Susceptible to Sceptile |next_round=A Cheeky Charizard Change-Up II }} / or Superstar Tactics (Japanese: VS リザードン I VS I or スーパースターの戦略 Tactics) is the 323rd round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot At the Battle Dome, and point the crowd in to the see the tournament. They express anger over how they, as Frontier Brains, have been reduced to mere ushers. and tell them to calm down, as they were given the task by . Greta agrees, but she states that she never expected so many people to come. As they watch the crowd comment on the battle, the Frontier Brains tear up from seeing how much the people care for the . As Noland tells everyone to go cheer on, he reveals that he found out a way to see before Guile Hideout does. Inside the Battle Dome, the battle between and Tucker finally gets underway. and cheer Emerald on, which gets on his nerves. The two guess which Pokémon Tucker will start with, which makes Emerald yell at them when they get into another argument. Ruby and Sapphire state that they can't help it because Emerald's Sceptile has gotten along with Mumu and Chic. Sapphire suggests showing how much he cares for Sceptile by using it in his battle. Emerald calls a time-out, and requests that Ruby and Sapphire be thrown out of the Battle Dome as well as a change in his team. The referee tells Emerald that he can't change his team, but Tucker decides to allow it anyway. Emerald walks out of the Battle Dome and prepares the Pokémon he will request from . Ruby and Sapphire follow and try to talk him out of it, only to be thrown out of the Battle Dome by Emerald. Emerald puts his team in a transfer machine, despite them clearly not wanting him to do it. Emerald tells his team that feelings and bonding don't make winning teams, and that it would just make them lose the battle and be insulting them. Emerald notes how Crystal is taking an unusually long time to reply, and she just sends him his replacements without answering his call. Afterwards, Emerald returns to the battlefield and begins his battle against Tucker. Emerald sends out an , while Tucker sends out a . Emerald states that it's the same Alakazam that he was used in the Battle Pyramid. Alakazam attacks with a super effective . Emerald states that Alakazam knows all three elemental punches, which is perfect against a like Charizard. Charizard manages to endure the move and counters with an . Emerald tries to have Alakazam last long enough to dish out another Thunder Punch, but it faints from the move. Emerald sends out hist last Pokémon, a . Scott questions this choice, and wonders if Emerald made a wrong choice when expecting Tucker's team. Emerald states that Metagross is holding a Quick Claw, which he hopes will give it an advantage. Emerald has Metagross attack with , greatly damaging its opponent. Charizard manages to survive and attacks Metagross with a super effective . Emerald tries to use to block the attack, but it fails after repeated use. Outside, Ruby and Sapphire note how their plan to get along with Emerald failed. They decide that no matter what happens, they will have to use their remaining days to check around the Battle Frontier. They notice exiting out of the Battle Palace. Sapphire wonders why he's there while everyone is at the Battle Dome, but Ruby just tells her to ignore him. Spenser approaches the two, causing them to stop. Suddenly, Spenser puts his staff up to Sapphire's chin. Major events * comes up with a plan to find . * Annoyed at their antics, throws and out of the Battle Dome. * Emerald switches his team for his battle against . * suddenly approaches Sapphire with his staff. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Factory Head Noland * Arena Tycoon Greta * Dome Ace Tucker * Pike Queen Lucy * Palace Maven Spenser * Salon Maiden Anabel * Pyramid King Brandon * Scott * Guile Hideout (fantasy) Pokémon * ( 's; borrowed by ) * ( 's; borrowed by ) * (Mumu/ ; 's) * (Fofo/ ; 's) * (Chic/ ; 's) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's) * ( ) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( ; fantasy) Trivia Errors In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |ko= |vi = VS Lizardon I - Chiến thuật của Siêu sao }} de:Kapitel 323 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS323 it:LGA323 zh:PS323